dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Tygrus
Tygrus was a cat creature that was created by Dr. Emile Dorian. History Dr. Dorian, a deranged scientist who wanted to create the perfect creature, artificially created Tygrus with the belief that cats were the ultimate creatures on Earth. Tygrus was born in a laboratory, created with many traits, including increased agility, strength, and stamina. He lived in a secluded area on an island near South America with Dorian. Here, Dorian trained Tygrus in the use of his enhanced capabilities and even taught him how to speak. Tygrus' loyalty to his father was unquestionable, but he grew to be lonely. Noting his creation's longing for a mate, Dorian's took an interest in Catwoman, which led to her kidnapping. Tygrus was immediately stricken by her and was delighted when Dorian injected her with a serum that turned her into a real cat-woman. However, Catwoman didn't return Tygrus' affections which led him to seek out a way to prove himself to her. When Batman arrived on the island to save Catwoman, Dorian told Tygrus that if he could beat Batman and prove himself the best, he'd win Catwoman's affections. Batman was released into the jungle and Tygrus was then sent after him. After a few brief fights, Tygrus was stopped by Catwoman who told him that she could not be won through violence. Confused, Tygrus returned to Dorian who scolded him for his naiveté. However, Tygrus still remained uncertain about his use of violence, which led to Dorian trying to kill Catwoman, blaming her for his weakness. Still smitten with Catwoman, Tygrus protected her. This act of defiance caused Dorian to warn Tygrus that he could easily destroy him. Realizing that his father never saw him as an actual son, Tygrus went on a rampage and destroyed the lab that he was born in. However, he could not bring himself to allow the man he called father for so long to die and saved him from the burning lab. Hoping that this new act would win her over, Tygrus asked Catwoman to stay with him, but she rejected him saying she couldn't live in her mutated state. Heartbroken but understanding, Tygrus gave Catwoman the antidote to her condition and returned to the jungle. Catwoman offered for him to stay with her in Gotham, but Tygrus believed that there was nothing for him left in the world. Batman and Catwoman watched as he wandered off into the island. Powers and abilities As a mutated cat creature, Tygrus possessed superhuman strength and speed which exceeded that of Batman's. He was also able to overpower an ape-man, Garth, in single combat. Possessing sharp teeth and claws, he could be a very deadly fighter even in hand-to-hand combat. He was also a very agile creature and was able to swing from trees and leap great distances. As cat's senses are enhanced compared to humans, it was hinted that Tygrus' senses were enhanced; he would be able to track others through smell, his hearing surpassed that of any human and his night vision was excellent. Tygrus also exhibited a resistance to Batman's gas bombs indicating that he had a heightened immune system. Background information Tygrus returns in The Batman Adventures #21. He reappears in Gotham after Emile Dorian escapes from Arkham. He once again joins up with Dorian when he recruits Man-Bat and Anthony Romulus in a plot to capture Catwoman due to being duped. Man-Bat, Tygrus, Dorian and Romulus are all apparently killed in an explosion at the end. Appearance * "Tyger, Tyger" Category:A to Z Category:Batman rogues Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Individuals with enhanced senses Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Splicers